Buzzqueen
Category:Pokegirls Category:Prime Category:Bug Category:Poison Buzzqueens are an all-around enhancement to the Buzzbreast. Their breasts enlarge by two cup sizes, and their internal and external armor thickens, save for around their womb and general belly area, where it softens considerably and the stingers in their breasts migrate to their tail, turning their tail stinger into a much more formidable weapon. They keep the same yellow and black color scheme of the Buzzbreast, but their compound eyes become red and they gain two extra arms. Their hips widen and their rumps become rounder and softer. Also, frequently, they are a little chubby. Buzzbreasts are fodder soldiers. Buzzqueens, however, are dangerous. There is no bounty on them, however, as they lack the inherent viciousness of a Wasp Queen and her swarm. A Tamer who does manage to Tame and fully control one gets a powerful ally. He or she also gets a helluva lot of respect, as capturing a Buzzqueen means entering one of the hives created by a Buzzbreast swarm, fighting or charming their way past a veritable militia of vicious insect girls, and then Taming the Buzzqueen herself, earning her trust and respect to get her to call the swarm off. Once bonded to a Tamer, the Buzzqueen loses control over her hive, retaining just enough control to get them to leave the Tamer and his/her Pokegirls alone. She then takes her ‘favorite’ Buzzbreast lover off and does something to evolve her into a new Buzzqueen, so that the hive will never be without one. As of yet, no Buzzqueen Tamer has seen what she does. Another way Buzzqueens are formed, although the particular mechanism is unknown, is a Buzzqueen’s favored bedmate evolving when the hive becomes too crowded. She then takes half of the workers and eggs, flying off to start a new hive someplace else. This prevents the Buzzqueen from having to consume part of her own hive just to keep the population down. The Buzzqueen’s favorite also evolves into a Buzzqueen if the previous Buzzqueen was killed. The specific genetic trigger for this is unknown. One theory is the evolution is triggered via a combination of a mental command and consumption of great amounts of Royal Honey and/or Royal Syrup. Buzzqueens and Buzzbreasts were created directly by Cocooner herself, her first gift to Sukebe during the War. Buzzqueens she gave the frightening ability to turn other living beings into Buzzbreasts. They first lure their prey in with their Honey, lulling them into a daze with the extra pheremones produced in it. They then secrete a milky white resin from glands in their mouths, using it to entirely coat their victim. The resin hardens quickly, forming a cocoon around the victim. The Buzzqueen then injects the victim with a trio of chemicals that both render the victim comatose and then transmute the victim inside into a Buzzbreast after a one-month period. This occurs most frequently during summer months, when Buzzqueens go into heat, causing them to mate a great number of times to satisfy their needs. Buzzqueens generally are not fighters. They are meant more for lovemaking, and spend nearly all of their time inside the center of the hive structures the swarm lives in, Taming their workers and victims and helping to increase the swarm, which also does the majority of fighting for the Buzzqueen. Their libidos are high, causing them to produce Honey at a much greater rate than normal. They also have a high Feral intelligence, like their Wasp Queen counterpart, showing a great sense of organization. Buzzqueens frequently go into parthenogenesis pregnancies, laying eggs and nursing their young once they hatch. Buzzqueens can add to their genetic stock by consuming other Pokegirls, although they cannot produce anything other than Buzzbreasts. Pokewomen Buzzqueens produce Buzzbreasts more often than human children. In the extraordinarily rare instance that a Buzzqueen is found in a harem, it’s usually from a Buzzbreast that has been away from their hive for a great deal of time. They are almost always Alphas, as Tamed Buzzqueens make excellent leaders. Buzzqueens that are freed of their Tamer do not go back to their old hive, as their extreme fertility and frequent parthenogenesis usually will have given them a decent-sized swarm to help build a new one. In the last fifty years, an antidote was developed to the chemicals that Buzzqueens use to make new drones. Granted, getting back captured Tamers and Pokegirls usually involves a hive invasion, which in turn results in many dead Buzzbreasts and, if she survived, a soon to be very fat Buzzqueen who will then start giving birth to replace her lost warriors, but hey, whatever works. The antidote is totally effective ONLY if administered during the first two weeks. If given to the victim during the third week a human will become an Ingenue whilst a Pokegirl will be a G-Spliced hybrid of a Buzzbreast and her original type. During the fourth week the victim will be a Buzzbreast, but will still have all their memories, free will, and personality. If the poison runs its course then the victim will be a Feral Buzzbreast and unable to remember their former lives. Buzzqueens have a strong rivalry with Wasp Queens. If a Wasp Queen invades a Buzzqueen’s hive, the two will automatically start battling in a manner so ferocious the end result is nine times out of ten the death of both Queens. It’s considered unwise to have a Buzzqueen and Wasp Queen in the same Harem unless you have something powerful to keep them from killing each other. There’s a popular book series about a Tamer who managed to have a Buzzqueen and a Wasp Queen as his co-Alphas, using a Rosebreasts to keep the two from fighting, but it’s generally regarded as being completely fictional, the feat being impossible. Part of what sets a Buzzqueen apart from a Wasp Queen, aside from obvious demeanor and breed differences, is that Buzzqueens are far more practical than their more vicious cousins. They do not appreciate having a rival Buzzqueen come near their hive, especially since the presence of another Buzzqueen causes the drones of a hive to start becoming confused from the conflicting mental signals. However if they feel that fighting wouldn’t be worth it, they will put up with the other Buzzqueen’s presence. This was especially prevalent during the Revenge War, when Buzzqueens sometimes would have to combine their forces to make up for heavy losses. No one is really sure how the evolution to a Buzzqueen is triggered. A few theories were put forth, mostly regarding the two incidences mentioned earlier in the entry, but very few panned out. Researchers were also unwilling to try and investigate, due to the heavy risk of being turned into Buzzbreasts themselves. In terms of Taming, Buzzqueens greatly love oral sex, and seeing a Tamer lick their honey off of their hands is a tremendous turn on for them. The fact that their cunts produce a delicious, nutritious honey is a definite added bonus. When their breasts lactate, either from Milktit milk stimulation or a recent pregnancy, parthogenetic or otherwise, the milk has a sweet, honey-flavored tinge to it. Also a good way to get a hive’s worth of Taming is to present a Buzzqueen with at least one Plant Pokegirl. Buzzqueens and, by extension, Buzzbreasts, adore flowers. Pollen has a light aphrodisiac effect on them, and having a large garden or a Plant Pokegirl will go a long way in creating good relations between a Tamer and a hive. Some towns have been known to keep Flowergirls (one of the Buzz breed’s seeming favorite type of Plant Pokegirl, the other being Cunnydews) around, along with several large, flowering gardens. This in turn, along with people willing to Tame the Buzzqueen and her hive to prevent her Mating Season (which only occurs while she is Feral) from occurring. Keeping a Buzzqueen and her hive Tame, in addition to making sure that everybody who wants some Taming with a sexy bee-girl can get some, allows them to have a Buzzbreast hive practically inside the town without incident. As mentioned before, Buzzbreasts and Buzzqueens love Flowergirls. The Buzzbreasts and Buzzqueen will keep the Flowergirls eagerly Tamed (usually into a near comatose state), and their pollen collecting will help keep allergens down. Some towns who do this have also bartered Buzzbreast and Buzzqueen honey in exchange for Taming from Flowergirls and willing townsfolk. Cases of Thresholding into a Buzzqueen have not been recorded yet, and it’s presumed to be impossible to do so. Recent Notes: A fairly efficient way of keeping a Buzzbreast swarm at bay during a Buzzqueen’s mating season has recently been discovered: Smoke. A Kunoichi Tamer known only as Smoke who also had powers of a similar theme managed to drive off an attacking swarm by generating a massive amount of smoke. According to his reports, the sulfuric smell, in addition to suffocating them, it also produces a light intoxication affect. One of Smoke’s Kunoichi, who also had Psychic abilities, reported that the smoke also temporarily disrupted the swarm’s mental connection to their Buzzqueen. Notes on how to produce a good sized amount of smoke safely have been added to the General Information section of the public Pokedex.